Serena's Show
Serena's Show is a story that was published in issue 2 of Poppet Magazine. Characters In order of appearance: *Serena *Juno *Poppet *Baby Jeepers (mentioned) *Lucki *Baby Purdy *Baby Bad Bill *Baby McNulty *Baby Fifi *Tyra Fangs *Zaffi Story "Everything in here is a drab, bleurgh and totally SNOREing!" Serena moaned, pulling clothes out of her wardrobe and throwing them in a heap on the floor. She pouted sulkily. Juno held up a long glittery dress and tilted her head. "I think this would be perfect for a spot of Moshtanga Yoga!" she said. Serena sighed. "I'm meant to be the most fashion fabulous Moshi in Pawberry Hills and I just can't find anything that really says... ME!" "That's because you're one of a kind!" said Poppet. "PAWsomely unique!" Serena pouted. "It's no use! With everyone buying their shreds from Horrods, no wonder I can't stand out!" She pulled out a pair of fluffy orange leggings. "I've worn these a gazillion times! Poppet, wanna try them?" "Errr... thanks Serena," Poppet gulped, "but I think the orange might clash with my tail. If you don't want them the Crib is short of blankets and Jeepers loves orange!" Serena jumped up. "Great idea Poppet!" Grabbing an armful of clothes she rushed out of the room. Serena didn't reappear until it was almost time for bed. "Are the Moshlings asleep yet?" she asked. "Not yet," Lucki replied. "Great! Time for some fittings! Aha, Purdy, just the Moshling I was looking for!" She picked up the yawning Tubby Huggishi and started pouring glitter over the squirming Moshling. "Serena!" Poppet said, her brow furrowed. "What in the swooniverse are you doing? It's bedtime, not dress-up time!" "Chillax, Poppet" Serena said. "I've had a genius idea! I'm making my own fashion label, Serena's Swooniverse Styles. It's going to be boutique-iful! And every PAWsome new fashion range needs a fashion show. Trust me, the Moshlings will look cutie-ful!" Poppet shook her head. "Nuh-UH!" she said. "The Babies need to sleep!" Serena hugged the snoring Purdy a little closer while the Snoremitory twinkled softly and played its lullabies. "Sure, they need their cutie sleep now, but you're always telling us to be creative! I promise, they'll totally love it!" Poppet rolled her eyes. "Okay, but it can wait until morning!" Serena squealed and clapped her hands. "My swoonsome styles are going to be the talk of Pawberry Hills!" The morning of the fashion show soon arrived. As they took their seats in the Pawberry Crib garden, the guests chattered about Serena's latest creations and pulled out their eye-phones to snap all the coolest clobber. Serena waited nervously backstage, while Poppet brushed the Moshlings until their fur shone. Baby Bad Bill was strutting around proudly in his Gombala Gombala Jungle sash while Baby McNulty chewed on a bowler hat Serena had made out of an old Glump-print crop top. "Stop that!" Serena said crossly, pulling the hat out of McNulty's mouth. There was a loud ripping sound and Serena gasped. "McNulty! You've ruined my show!" "Don't be mean Serena," said Poppet, seriously. "They're just babies. They're trying to help!" Serena glared at Poppet. She was about to say something when the music started and the lights came on. The show was about to start. Ignoring her friend's worried expression, Serena turned the hat so the rip was hidden, hustled the Babies into order and sent them out onto the Moshi-walk. The guests oohed and ahhed. Everymoshi clapped as the Babies strutted their stuff, wagged their tails and spun around to show off Serena's custom designs. As Fifi closed the show with a wiggle and a pout, the audience cheered loudly. Calls of "We want Serena!" echoed through the garden. Serena nervously stepped out in front of the audience. There in the front was Tyra Fangs! The celebrity fashionista got up, gave Serena a warm hug and handed her a big bouquet of love berry blooms. "Well done," Tyra said. "You're a real style star! I can't believe you created this FANGtastic show all by yourself!" Serena smiled, but shook her head. "Thanks, Tyra, but I realised something backstage I couldn't have done this without my BFFs. There's no 'I' in Poppeteer!" She handed a flower to each of her friends. "And I'm sorry Poppet. I think I've learned my lesson. Friends before trends!" Poppet giggles. "I think we've all learnt something today." "That's right," said Zaffi. "We learnt that McNulty can't tell the difference between a bowler hat and a bowl of dog biscuits!" The End! Category:Stories